Forgiveness
by Miss Court-A-Doo
Summary: Sequel to "Reunited." After the death of Draco's parents, he becomes a reclusive drunk. Then someone re-enters his life, showing him the two things he's been deprived of and craves the most : forgiveness and love.
1. Bitter Memories

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the characters. I own the plot.

**Forgiveness**

**Chapter One: Bitter Memories**

With the low mutterings of the pub and the quiet tinkling of a Celtic drinking song, he took one last swig of the rich alcoholic beverage in his hand. It didn't dull the pressure behind his eyes and it didn't lower the pain in his heart, but the smooth refreshing drink brought momentary peace to his soul, no matter how intoxicating or unhealthy.

"Get me another one," he growled, slamming the back onto the bar.

A beautiful girl with enticing green eyes and long blond hair, who normally an enchanting smile, frowned and looked at the man warily. "I think you've had enough for one night."

"I said get me another one, damnit!" he bellowed. She narrowed her eyes, but took the glass and refilled it quickly, then stormed off in a huff.

"Never listens…" he muttered, bringing the mug of liquor to his lips. He let the rich, fiery drink trickle down his throat and pollute his body. Then he bitterly laid his head on the bar, letting it consume him.

For the past month, this had been his life. Coming to the bar every day and drinking himself through his misery, then sleeping it off during the day. His bitter past was too much to handle and he didn't want to think about it anymore. But as the toxic drink polluted his mind, his eyes closed and unwanted memories came flooding back…

"_Hurry up, damnit!" Lucius Malfoy snarled. "They'll be here any second, Narcissa. If you don't hussy up, our lives could be over."_

"_No, your life would be over." His wife mumbled, shoving the last bit of her belongings in a bag. Then she sighed as she placed a lock of long blond hair out of her eyes and behind her ears._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing, Lucious." She told him. "I'm ready. Where's Draco?"_

"_No, tell me what you said." He growled, taking her arm roughly._

"_I said that your life would be over, not ours." The fear rising in her voice and she glared at her husband. "I have nothing to hide form, nothing to hide."_

"_So you would be willing to sacrifice me, your bloody husband?" he spat viciously._

"_No, I… I'm just tired, Lucius." She said, tears spilling over her cheeks. "I'm tired of running and hiding all the time. It's not the way I wanted to live my life."_

_He released her and took a step back. Sobs shook her shoulders and she fell to the floor._

"_You're right. You shouldn't have to live like this." He said. She didn't see him pulling his wand from his robes and she didn't see his countenance suddenly change._

"_You were a problem to the Dark Lord from the start!" he yelled shoving her onto her back. "Always complaining and falling behind, unwilling to cooperate, a constant hindrance…"_

"_Lucius, I'm sorry, I…" she stammered._

"_But you're right. Now neither of us will have to live with this problem anymore. Avada Kedavera!"_

_Instantly, a red spell shot out of his wand, hitting her directly in the heart. She fell backwards without a sound. Narcissa Black Malfoy was dead._

"_She always was such a nuisance." He muttered._

"_No." said a voice behind Lucius. He turned to see Potter and Weasley standing in the doorway._

"_Well, well, well. I guess it was only a matter of time before you found me." He said, pointing his wand at them. "But you should know I won't go down without a fight."_

"_We're not here to kill you, Malfoy." Harry said. "Only to offer you freedom. Give up your allegiance or you leave us no choice."_

"_Turn my back on my Lord? Never." He said determinedly._

"_Very well, then." Ron said, also raising his wand. But all was stunned silent as another voice echoed through the room._

"_What the hell is your problem, you crazy bastard!"_

_Everyone turned to see Draco, like they'd never seen him before. He was heart broken, crying and only half dressed. His bag was on the floor beside him, but he was shirtless, and wand in hand. Standing in the doorway he stood firmly, he glared hatefully at his father._

"_Do not raise your voice at me, Draco. Now aim your wand at them. We must finish this once and for all." Luciys told his son._

"_Oh, we'll finish it all right." Draco said, stepping forward and swinging his fist. Lucius fell on his back, dropping his wand. He looked up at his son, not daring to believe._

"_How dare you, Draco. I'm your father!"_

"_Like hell you are!" Draco yelled, near hysterics. "You're no father to me. You're just a crazy old nut, following around the lunatic Voldemort. "He's dead, father! Why can't you just let it go?"_

"_He's my Lord, Draco. And yours. We'll serve him forever." He said sternly._

"_You're mad, father! I never have and I never will." Draco tried to sound harsh, but there were still tears in his eyes when his voice broke. "How could you? How could you kill my mother?"_

"_She left me no choice, Draco. She was always in the way."_

"_And what about me? Was I just in the way? And when you got tired of me, were you just going to kill me off too?"_

"_No, I always hoped you would join me. But with your current attitude, I might change my mind." He said bitterly, rising to his feet._

"_Damn you, father." Draco mumbled through his tears. "Now I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."_

"_Draco, what are you doing?" Lucius began looking around frantically for his wand as he looked incredulously at what his son was about to do._

"_If you want to be with Voldemort so much, you can join him in hell."_

"_Draco, no, stop!"_

"_**Avada Kedavera!"**_

_With hatred and anger emanating from his eyes, a jet of red shot out of his wand, instantly killing his father._

_Then, with Harry and Ron still on-looing in disbelief, Draco fell to the floor, sobbing bitter tears of anguish, resentment and pain…_

These were the memories that would haunt him forever.

As he took another long swig of his drink, he breathed relief, waiting for the numbness to take him…

* * *

"Harry's lucky I like him." muttered Cho Chang, as she stepped into the Scottish bar. She easily spotted the platinum haired boy… man. He was sitting at the bar, sprawled in his chair, drink in hand. He had indeed changed from boy to man since she had last seen him. Much taller, she could see a definite physical growth even with him sitting in a chair, just from the first glance. 

No matter his physical growth, he knew of his mental depression. As a member of the Order, she knew the real truth about his past. It was publicly reported that Lucius had gone mad and killed his wife, then killed himself. But Cho knew that the story was only partially true. And yet, she was unafraid of the task at hand. She felt an overwhelming sense of calmness instead of great uneasiness.

She stood in the doorway, trying to gather her courage to move towards him, but her feet remained planted, due to the rapid beating of her heart and the fluttering in her stomach. She remembered the last time she ha dspoen with Draco Malfoy, a somewhat refreshing memory of her last day at Hogwarts…

"_Come to bid me farewell, Chang?"_

_A seventeen year old Cho Chang turned around to smirk at him. The blond Slytherin boy with a familiar snarl was looking at her, sitting on the bench at Kings Crossing._

"_What makes you think I'd bid you any kind of farewell, let alone a tearful one?" Cho spat._

"_Well, then perhaps you'll be looking for Potter to bid him a tearful farewell."_

"_Again, why would his be anymore tearful than yours? I hold him in no higher rank than you."_

_This comment caused Draco Malfoy to smile. "Well, you've obviously changed. You used to be an emotional mess over Potter."_

"_That show how very little you know about me, Malfoy." Then she turned and began to walk away._

"_I was only concerned for your well being, Chang." He called after her, and without meaning to, she paused._

"_I'm proud of you for looking past the prat that Potter is. He never appreciated you for what you're really worth." He said softly, taking a step towards her._

_It should have been compliment, but it only seemed to anger her. She suddenly whirled around and yelled, "What the hell do you know about my worth?"_

_He surprised her by reaching out and moving and stray strand of her long black hair and tucking it behind her ear to reveal icy blue eyes. He placed a hand tenderly on her face and leaning in, he whispered, "You are an amazingly bright young woman. You have a good heart. And such beauty would never have been over looked by me."_

_No clever or witty retort would come to mind now. For this man, known to be hateful, rude and heartless, was now praising her, speaking and touching her gently. Needlesss to say, Cho was speechless. Why was this Slytherin git suddenly being nice to her?_

"_Have a good summer, Cho Chang. I hope that someday our paths cross once more." Then he walked away and out of her life, never to return…_

Little did she know that they would. Their paths were now crossing again. And it was Cho's duty to make sure Draco got home safely tonight. So she took a deep breath to calm her seething nerves, and took a step towards the Slytherin Prince.

* * *

Finally finding the overwhelming numbness he constantly was searching for from his drinks, he finished the last of it and almost nodded off into his drunken state of mind. He growled as he stood, throwing some gold coins on the bar. "See you tomorrow, Pat." 

Then he whirled around.

Standing before him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her hand was up in the sir as if she'd meant to tap him on the shoulder. She had long silky black hair, delicate features and creamy porcelain skin. Her eyes stood out the most. They were icy hot – blue, piercing and intense – Draco felt like he was drowning in their depths, and still in his drunken stupor, he was rendered speechless.

"Hello, Draco." She said, and his heart melted. Her sweet sounding voice was strangely familiar, and yet so different.

"Are you an angel?" Draco asked, reaching up his hand and cupping her face gently. "Have you come to heal my haunted soul? To forgive my sins and take me to heaven?"

"To err is human, but to forgive is divine." She simply said.

"Ah, you speak wise words, angel." Draco said, leaning in. "But lets see what else that mouth of yours can do."

And then he kissed her.

Draco instantly felt its healing powers. He could almost taste of her goodness in her cleansing kiss. All his past heartache, bitter memories, unforgivable actions – all of them were swept from his memory and all Draco knew was this angel's kiss.

She didn't touch him, but her mouth, ever sweet and responsive encouraged him. As he moved his hand from her face to her neck, he felt her relax under the shivers of her smooth skin. He ran his fingers through the darkness of her hear, then running them gently down the side of her sleeved arm. When his hand finally met with the small of her back, her pulled her against his body, amazed at how perfectly she fit in his arms, how warm her clothed body felt against his cold soul, how her presence and her very kiss made him feel whole again, completely free – almost forgiven.

Suddenly, as he moved to deepen the kiss once more, darkness overcame his mind and everything went black.

* * *

"Bloody hell." Cho whispered as her eyes fluttered open. Draco has passed out on the floor and left Cho standing in blissful amazement. 

_What had just happened? Draco Malfoy, the cold and heartless Slytherin, ha he just kissed her?_

It was obvious to Cho that he was drunk off his rocker, the moment he nearly fell out of his chair to leave. She was going to try to talk to him without making, and eventually take him back to the lodge. Then he was touching her and calling her angel, which only disturbed her. But when he had kissed her…

She had immediately meant to pull away, but his kiss was so sad, so full of despair and regret, and it hurt her sensitive heart. She wanted nothing more than to take away his anger, all his past memories, ease his pain even in the slightest, if she could. She figured in letting him kiss her, somehow that would help.

Her heart, however, told her otherwise. The moment his angry silver eyes locked with hers, the second his fingers gently caressed her face, the instant his lips touched hers… her heart began pounding madly, and all her senses were whirling. How this man with no could heart at all, make hers beat so unusually fast? How could he make her breathing so uneasy and her lips tingle?

_How the hell are you going to get him off the floor?_ Said the realistic side of her mind.

"Need some help, Chang?"

Cho was suddenly shaken from her distracting thoughts as she turned to see who had spoken. Instantly she smiled.

"Blaise Zambini. What are you doing here?"

He only smiled back. The dark haired and dark eyed Slytherin who was charming and not-so-heartless, greeted her with a hug.

"Ron asked me to come and keep an eye on Draco as he drinks his life away." He explained. "He knows Draco doesn't listen to anyone."

"Well, apparently Harry feels the same way, but he doesn't underestimate the gift of a woman." Cho smirked.

"So Harry sent you?" Blaise said. "And how exactly are you going to manage this?"

Instantly, Cho grew solemn. "My little brother just died, and Harry sent me to his cottage, so I could get away from the world and mourn."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Cho, you're an only child."

"You see Blaise, I know that, and you know that," Cho smiled as she pointed to the drunken mess of a man on the floor, "but he doesn't."

"You and those Phoenix people think you're so clever." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you're one of those Phoenix people, too." Cho said, shoving him playfully.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm clever. I know it."

"At least you're not too humble." Cho now rolled her eyes.

"Never." Blaise laughed. "Now do you want me to help you carry this big lug out of here?"

"That would be great. Thanks, Blaise." She said as he picked up the drunken body of Draco Malfoy.

"And hey, what was that little kiss about?" he teased.

"He's drunk, Blaise." Chosaid as an excuse because she didn't want to talk about it just yet.

"Yeah, so?"

"So he's an emotional mess right now. I didn't want to do anything drastic or upset him. That wouldn't make my job any easier."

"So you're here to help him piece back together his broken life?"

Cho nodded. "Exactly."

"Well, if there's anyone who can heal a tortured soul, it's you." Blaise said in a firm, quiet voice.

Cho raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't take offence, Cho, it's a compliment." Blaise tried to explain. "Harry's right, women have more insight in these matters than men do. You are a beautiful, sensitive and caring young woman. I think you're just the kind of person to heal Draco."

Cho couldn't answer, so she only nodded.

"Especially if you keep kissing him like that." Blaise muttered, loud enough for Cho to hear.

Her jaw dropped. "What!"

"I'm not joking, Cho." Blaise said in half a laugh. "Maybe if you could find a way, not to lead him on, but to help him feel loved… kisses like that would bring any man out of depression."

Cho smirked. "You know for being a man, you're pretty insightful."

"Yeah, it comes with the good looks." He joked.

"Just keep walking, Zambini. You carry the drunk, I'll come up with the Master Plan." Cho chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am."

As Cho followed him, something was whispering to Cho that Blaise was right. No matter how drunk Draco was and no matter how apprehensive she was, that kiss had been exquisite, almost surreal. And that scared her, more than she was willing to admit.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first off, no flames please. I am not shipping this couple, I actually had never thought of it before. It was just an idea that came to me. Let's just call it lack of someone else to put him with, all right? This is a sequel to my other story "Reunited" and I just felt so bad with what happened to Draco, I had to give him some sort of chance for happiness, but I couldn't think of anyone. So Cho was my last option. (I don't like making original characters for the Trio's era.) I can accept constructive criticism, but not review just to say "omg how can you put cho with draco! that's just wrong! draco belongs with ginny/hermione/someone else!111!one! you whore, this story sucks!" Okay? I love reviews, not flamers. Thanks.**

**But it seems to work out really well. I like where this story is heading. I'd love to hear from you. So please review and let me know. Many thanks and many hugs!**


	2. Tequila Sunrise

**Chapter Two: Tequila Sunrise**

With the smell of freshly brewed coffee filling his senses and morning sunlight streaming through open windows, Draco's eyes fluttered open. Instantly, he closed them again. The brightness only intensified the dull pounding in his head. But as he slowly opened his eyes again, he saw a small steaming mug of coffee on his bedside table. He also noted that his normally closed curtains were now pulled to the side, letting warm sunlight dancing on the hardwood floor. He was used to waking up in a quiet dark room, perfect combination to heal a hangover. And because of the new surroundings, it was more than a little disconcerting.

Someone was in his house.

Rising slowly and unsteadily from his bed, he grabbed the hot mug and found its warmth a pleasing change from the constant cold. He longed to drink it, to fill his body with something hot and healthy, but he still didn't know who - what - was in his house. So he warily made his way down stairs.

Along with everything else, he noticed that his normal trail of dirty clothes did not line the hallway, and the usual stench was gone from the bathroom. In its place was a fresh floral scent and the hallway was spotless clean. Aside from the coffee, he could also smell ham and breakfast potatoes. So whoever it was couldn't possibly be an enemy.

When he was finally at the bottom of the stairs, what he saw made him stop. "What the hell?"

There was a beautiful oriental girl in the living room, sitting in a large chair by the fire. "Afternoon, sleepy head." she greeted.

Draco was stunned silent. This girl was not only beautiful, but be cause she looked strangely and oddly familiar, like a distant dream. In fact, she almost looked amazingly like-

"Cho Chang?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Draco." she said nonchalantly, turning a page in the book she was reading. "I just lost my brother. Harry offered this little hut to me. Apparently he forgot you were staying here, but I don't see why we can't co-exist."

Draco suddenly started laughing as he laid on the couch. "I don't know what you're thinking, Chang, but you can't stay here with me."

Cho finally looked up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, don't pull the 'I was here first' card. That is so childish."

"Look," Draco began, putting his hands behind his head and getting comfortable. "All I'm saying is that I came here to be alone, not to _co-exist._ If I have to owl Potter today, either you or I will leave, but I will be alone." Cho rolled her eyes and Draco didn't miss it. "And if you insist on being in the same room with me, keep it quiet. I'm recovering from a hangover."

Cho stood with a smirk, and turned towards the kitchen. "Very well, Your Majesty."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Now who's being childish?"

"Hey," Cho said, putting up her hands in defense and walking out of the room. "You started it."

* * *

Cho was cleaning in the kitchen after the last meal while Draco was sleeping off the alcohol in the living room, and she was doing it smugly. She had won that argument hands down. She knew exactly what Harry would tell Draco after receiving his owl. "She's mourning too," and "This will help you," "Tough it out, see what happens." And Draco would rant and rave about it, threatening to leave - but where would he go? She smirked as she placed the last of the clean dishes in the cupboard. She'd out smarted Mr. Smart-Ass Slytherin, and she was proud of it. 

As she walked through the hall to go to her bedroom in the back of the house, she paused and looked at him laying on the couch. Even now, when they were no longer enemies, he still tried to act 'high and mighty,' trying to make her feel inferior. But in was all just an act. She knew that he was hurting inside, tortured and broken, trying to heal. And for a moment, this made her wonder if maybe she should leave. Maybe she should leave him alone, and let him mourn...

"_He needs someone,"_ Harry's words came suddenly came flooding back to her. _"He needs someone to talk to, to comfort him, to love him. Draco never had any of that in his life. And this is a desperate time for him. He needs someone..."_

_But why me? _Cho remembered wondering.

Suddenly, Draco shuddered and a moan escaped his mouth. Immediately, Cho's heart softened, and she moved towards him with compassion. She saw his body go rigid and his face, that was contorted in pain, was also covered with tears and sweat.

"No, father..." he groaned.

"Draco?" she whispered, scared to touch him in anyway. Not only was she afraid he would wake up in a rage, but he was also shirtless, and that unnerved Cho greatly.

"How could you?" he said in a choked sob. Cho flinched, and felt her heart almost break.

"Draco?" she said firmly, placing a hand on his arm and shaking it gently. His closed eyes squinted with tears again another tear rolling down his cheek. "No, please, no..." was his heart wrenching plea.

"Draco, please wake up," Cho said softly, wiping the wisps of blond hair that were damp from the sweat off his brow, and shaking him gently again. "You're just having a bad dream."

Suddenly, his eyes burst open in a sleepy rage. His hand snatched at her wrist and held it painfully, the other hand pointing in her face accusingly. "You," he muttered hatefully.

"Yes, it's me, Draco." she whispered in defense, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Let go of my arm, you're hurting me."

Draco blinked again and immediately after his features softened, he let go. He sat back and ran a hand through his damp hair, letting out deep breaths.

"Damn, that was so real." he mumbled, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breath.

"Are you okay?" Cho ventured.

"What the hell do you think?" he eyed her.

Cho's poor sensitive heart was aching for this man. There were tears suddenly in her eyes and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head and sighed. "No, I'm not okay," he said, answering her question. "I'm a tortured soul with a haunted mind. I've done unforgivable things and my past will forever be at my heels. No, Cho, I'm not okay. I'll never be okay." He looked bitterly at her before laying his face in his hands.

After a moment, she barely heard him whimper, "Man, it was so real."

Cho's heart hurt for him. Her sensitive woman's heart was suddenly overcome with compassion. She stood and opened her arms, then looking down at him, she said gently, "Come here."

A broken Draco stood without thinking and let her wrap her arms around his neck affectionately, not even noticing that his own arms snaked around her waist, pulling her warm body closer. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, taking in her feminine essence. Her small curved body, the soft scent of her hair, the warmth she gave - she filled him with a comfort and peace that was almost... somehow familiar, and yet, so refreshingly new. He cherished her closeness, because he wanted this new found solace to last as long as it could...

Cho simply held him, knowing that hugs were affectionate and comforting, one of the many ways to help heal the broken soul. Not to mention the heat emanating from his bare torso had began seeping through her clothes and the masculine scent from his rugged body had filled her senses and rendered her immovable. His skin was soft and smooth, so unlike what she had imagined. Maybe rough and course like his words, cold and untouchable like his attitude. But he was so warm and very touchable, and this filled Cho with a desire to let him hold her to his hearts content.

_For once, I'm glad you're here. You woke me before the bitter end._

Cho blinked. "What?" she whispered.

Draco opened his eyes. Had he spoken his thoughts aloud?

"Nothing," he said, pulling away and clearing his throat. Instantly, Cho saw his defenses go up and his facial expressions go cold once more. "Forget this one moment of weakness."

"You're a human, Draco. You're prone to emotions, and it's not a weakness." Cho said.

Draco ignored her, waving her off. "And don't get to comfortable. I'll make sure Harry settles this once and for all. I was serious when I said you're not staying here."

Cho crossed her arms across her chest. "That doesn't sound like what I just heard." she said arrogantly.

Draco looked at her, and she only stared back at him. "You don't know what you're getting into, Chang." he told her, walking out of the room. "You have no idea."

"What if I did know?" she said daringly, and slowly he stopped. "What if I knew everything about you and your... past?"

He turned around and glared dangerously at her. "Then I would have to ask you what the hell you're still doing here."

"I want to help you, Draco." she said truthfully in an unwavering voice.

"Help me?" he laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "I... I don't understand you Cho! I don't understand your logic! You can't help me." But she didn't move.

"I am a killer!" he shouted. "A cold blooded murder. I am capable of using Unforgivable Curses. **_Unforgivable!_** Don't you understand that? Doesn't it scare you down to your pretty little toes that you're living willingly in a house with a man that could kill you instantly in your sleep?"

Cho shook her head. "No," she said boldly.

"No." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "And why not?"

"Because I know you."

Again Draco laughed. "You don't know me, Cho. We haven't seen each other for three years, and even then you accused me of not knowing you."

"It doesn't matter. I have proof that you're still the same boy I went to school with and you still have a heart no matter how small it may be." she said simply.

"I was heartless then too." he smirked.

"That's not what I mean, Draco. When I was at the pub last night, when you saw me... you smiled at me, you warmed me, quite warmly." Cho said, fighting the blush that was rising to her cheeks at the memory of Draco's... greeting.

"That doesn't prove anything, Cho." he sighed.

"Sure it does. You've got a heart, deep down inside you, somewhere." she smiled teasinly, poking his chest. "That's got to mean something, right?"

"No," he frowned. "It means nothing." Then he turned to walk away again.

But Cho was angry now. So she grabbed his arm and moved in front of him, stopping him in his tracks as she glared at him.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I really think. I think that you might have had a pent up anger for your father after all the years of abuse you endured, and it all escalated when you saw your mother die. Why is that? Because you loved your mother. Love, Draco. That is a good thing, a human emotion - a sign that you do have a heart. If you have love, you can't be all bad. That means there is still good left in you, I know it."

Draco could only stare deep into her ocean colored eyes, wanting to believe. He looked into her stormy blue orbs, with a regret that was so evident in his own eyes that it hurt her heart. Then he shook his head and turned away.

"No, Cho." he said quietly over his shoulder. "You know nothing."

* * *

Draco stepped into the hot shower and let the scorching water cascade down his body. He let out a long breath, relieving pressure and calming his nerves. Letting the steam infiltrate his senses and letting the extreme heat penetrate his body, he finally came to a conclusion. 

Cho was wrong.

He could not stay. She could not stay. They could not co-exist. She was dangerous to his mental stability. _She could heal him._

He had only realized this when he was holding her that she made him feel... different. And that was not something he needed. All he wanted, all he needed was his alcohol and the throbbing numbness that followed. Instead, she had brought a noticeable throbbing beneath his chest and he was no longer feeling the numbness. That had been replaced with a warmth and a peace. She made him feel...

_Ah hell, Draco. Shut up,_ said the realistic side of his mind. _It's ridiculous what you're thinking about. You've spent one day with this girl and already she polluted your mind._

_And rightfully so,_ Draco fought back. Before Draco had closed his eyes to sleep, he had watched Cho leave the living room. He had let his eyes linger on her body for a moment before she disappeared and he noticed a few things. Cho may have been shorter than most, but she had long legs attached to an amazing body to make up for it. She had a smile that had already begun to melt his ice cold heart. And those eyes... those intense cerulean eyes that danced like blue flames. She could see into the depths of his soul if he let her...

Draco shook his head and turned, letting the steaming water massage his neck and back. That's what was so dangerous about her. He wanted her to see his soul, to touch him, to heal him. He needed someone - he needed _her._ And she was so willing to help, so eager to believe in things like goodness, forgiveness, love. And for a second, he had believed in it, too.

He had let his guard down in those few moments when they had shared the warmth of each others arms. And he felt comforted, more peaceful than he'd felt in long while. He had been enveloped in a feeling he had long since forgotten, and he welcomed it, wanting it to last as long as possible.

But then, he pulled away, when he realized it could never be. Any kind of peaceful comforting or sense of forgiveness was only temporary. Any search for it was vain. He was cold. Unfeeling. Unloved. _Unforgivable. _There was no sense in hoping for the impossible. No matter what this woman... girl... female polluted his mind to thinking, it was all lies, deceit - fake. He was a killer, and there was nothing Cho Chang could do to change that.

* * *

For once in her life, Cho was glad that she was stuck in a house with Draco Malfoy. 

It sure as hell beat being alone.

She didn't know how he did it. The silence was almost unbearable. She couldn't take the quiet stillness much longer. After remembering a few things needed in the kitchen, considering Draco lived on liquor and didn't shop or cook, she stood and grabbed her coat.

Just so Draco wouldn't worry... well, not worry, but just so he wouldn't wonder, she walked quickly to the closed bathroom door. Her initial plan was to knock on the door and tell him she was off. But the door opened first.

There stood a drenching wet and half naked Draco Malfoy, with a towel wrapped carelessly around his hips and his blond hair clumping together on his forehead. Cho watched as a single drop of water trickled down his chest and over his well shaped abs. Cho blinked and forced herself to swallow.

Okay. Twice in her life she was glad that she was stuck in a house with Draco Malfoy.

"Like what you see?" he said in a half teasing voice. "Or did you come to join me?"

"No," Cho said firmly, forcing herself to speak. "I was going to tell you that I'm going to shop for a few things needed in the kitchen."

"Why would I care?"

_Jerk._ "I know you don't, but I was just letting you know incase you wondered where I had gone when you got out."

"Again, why would I care?"

"Okay, fine, you great prat! But just so you know, your water's still running." she spat, then she turned.

Draco grinned. "I know, I just came out here to ask you if you wanted to join me."

Cho stopped and slowly turned, staring at him in dis-belief. "What is with you? How do you jump between defiantly hating me and then offering your shower to me?"

Draco shrugged. "It's in my blood."

Cho rolled her eyes.

"So... you wanna?"

"Ugh!" she gasped angrily. "You are such a pig!" The she stomped around the corner, leaving Draco to chuckle to himself.

"Anything to get you out of the house."

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy this chappie. It only gets better from here. -wink- Let me know what you think by reviewing! -hugs-**


	3. Drunken Confessions

**Chapter Three: Drunken Confessions**

Cho entered the pub a little after midnight, scanning the room through the smoke. When she had returned from shopping, the house had been empty. Then it had been almost dinner time. After noting the time and the fact that the bottle of fire whiskey that had been sitting on the table was now empty, she concluded that he must be out drinking again.

She sighed in desperation, dropping her hands. She wandered over to the bar and was greeted by a large, balding, and cheerful man.

"What can I get for you, miss?" he asked her.

"I'm looking for Draco Malfoy?"

"Pat! I need another one!" said a slurred voice at the end of the bar.

The bartender named Pat chuckled. "I think that would be your man."

Cho sighed as she walked down the bar to the stool where Draco sat, a drunken mess.

"Hey pretty lady." he said slowly, eyeing Cho greedily.

"Come on, Draco. Let's get you home." Cho said, putting a hand on his arm. "You're more trashed than yesterday."

"You know, it's a shame." Draco said to no one in particular. "I've got this great night all to myself with a whole bunch of liquor, but no one to share it with." Then he downed his shot of Fire Whiskey and laid his head down on the bar.

"Draco, are you okay?" she asked gently.

"And you want to know another thing?" he said, his head shooting up, Pat suddenly standing on the other side of the bar. "It's sad really... I never really had anyone to love. My parents didn't love me, not really. Everyone at school hated me," at this Cho cringed. "Now my parents are dead and the famous Harry Potter shoves me out of the world so he can stay in the spotlight." After a moment of staring into his empty shotglass, he mumbled, "Nobody loves me."

"Now, that's not true." Cho said, not knowing what else to say. She rubbed his back sympathetically and he sighed.

"Draco," Pat said, making Draco look up wearily, "It looks to me like this girl here cares about you very much." And Cho smiled at him gratefully.

"Aw, I know she does." Draco smiled and closed his drunken eyes, sliding an arm around Cho's waist and pulling her to his side. "She's my angel. She'll take care of me good when I'm too drunk to function." he smiled through his slurred words, and had Cho not been so aware of his hand at her waist, she could have laughed. "How about one more shot for my beautiful angel, Pat?"

"I think you've had enough for tonight, Draco." Pat said seriously.

Cho was suddenly afraid that he would lash out in anger, but he didn't. And she was even more surprised when he nodded calmly.

"You know what, Pat? You're right." Draco said, standing wobbly. "I shouldn't be in here, feeling sorry for myself, drinking my life away. I should be out there, living my life... Oh wait. I don't have one." Then he slowly sank back into his chair.

"Draco, come on. Let's get you back home." Cho said, gently pulling on his arm again.

Draco turned and looked at her with his twinkling silver eyes. "Is that an invitation, angel?" he grinned wickedly, pulling her closer.

"We live in the same house, silly." she smiled.

"Oh, so we're married."

Cho froze. "Um, well, no actually. We're barely even friends." Cho said, trying to walk him steadily to the door. But Draco stopped.

"How come we're not friends?"

Cho sighed. "I don't know, Draco. Because you don't like me very much." she said simply.

"How could I not like you?" he said, moving a strand of stray black hair from her face. "You're beautiful, sweet and caring, you watch over me and..." But the liquor and the late hour of the night was affecting his speech now.

"I... I don't know, Draco." Cho said, faltering over her own words. For some reason, his definition of her affected her greatly, though she didn't understand why.

"Kiss me," he said firmly, his wavering eyes suddenly locked with her own.

"What?" Cho gasped.

"Just kiss me. I need to understand why you andme aren't even friends." Draco begged in his slurred English.

"Draco, I can't..."

"Please," he pleaded.

Cho looked into his hurt and confused eyes, and she knew she couldn't resist him in anything. So quickly she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. "There."

"Not like that," he whined. Then he took hold of her face gently with both hands, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip, before huskily whispering, "Like this."

He covered her lips with his and immediately Cho's resolve was gone. Deeply, passionately, and yet ever so softly, he kissed her. Even in his drunken state of mind, his skill and mastery in kissing a woman made her knees weak, her stomach flutter and her mouth ever responsive to his. She wanted to touch him, to let him feel the love he'd been deprived of for years. But due to his clouded mind, he had said things he probably never would have said otherwise.

_What about that little part about you being beautiful?_ said a little voice in the back of her mind.

_No, that has nothing to do with this,_ Cho argued back. _I just want him to feel loved, and that is the only reason I am letting him kiss me._

And yet, selfishly, she reached out to touch him. Her hands lay flat on his chest, moving over his skin and resting at his hips. Her fingers curled around the belt loop of his pants and pulling his large warm body against hers. Her left hand crawled up around his neck, pulling his face down on hers and fingering the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

There was a painful desperation, a yearning, a searching... something in his kiss touched her heart. She could just see a broken little boy crying, tainted with a painful secret past, searching for happiness, forgiveness and love. And Cho wanted to be the one to help him find it - all of it.

Then slowly, he pulled away, leaving one final kiss on her lips. He let out an unsteady breath as Cho's eyes fluttered open and looked into his dream glazed eyes.

"You know what, angel? You're right." he murmured against her lips, as he still held her face near to his. "We're not friends." Cho's eyes narrowed at this remark, but then he spoke again in a whisper. _"We're lovers."_

"What!" Cho gasped incredulously.

"I don't know what I've done to make you believe that I don't like you," he said softly, and Cho unknowingly leaned her face into his hand. "But I do."

"Really?"

"I do, Cho. Very much."

Cho blinked. _Don't believe him, he's just drunk._

"Remember that." Draco said, then took a step and collapsed on the floor.

Cho let out a breath and put a hand to her now flushed cheek. "Damn," she muttered.

"Are you going to swear every time he kisses you?" said a voice from the shadows.

Cho whirled around and glared. "What are you doing here, Blaise?"

He grinned and emerged. "Either he's really good at kissing, or he's really bad."

"Answer the question, Zambini." Cho tried to be serious, but she couldn't hide the blush that rose to her face.

"I asked first."

Cho sighed in frustration. "Fine. He's the most skilled kisser I've ever met in my life. Happy?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "Glad to see you're taking my advise and kissing him more." Cho's jaw dropped. "And her calls you 'angel?' Already you've some up with pet names. This is moving a lot quicker than I thought."

"Blaise Zambini, if you don't shut your mouth and get Draco off the floor, I'll give you a few names you won't be fond of." she said maliciously.

"Only joking." Blaise said, picking up Draco's limp body from the floor and heaving him over his shoulder.

"You never told me what you were doing here." Cho said, trying to get over her irritation. He was helping her, after all.

"Well, at first I came for the drinks, but Harry asked me to keep on eye on you two."

"So he doesn't trust me." Cho said bitterly. "He doesn't think I can take care of myself, get the job done right."

"No, he does. But sometimes, women can't control drunk men. I'm just watching out for you, Cho."

She nodded curtly. "Fine. Could you please just get him back to the house?"

"Get Draco back to the love nest, check."

* * *

Cho was sitting in a chair watching Draco sleep and bouncing her leg nervously.

So Harry didn't trust her, Blaise thought she was in love, drunk Draco was in love with Cho, and Cho wasn't sure what to think when it came to the cold and heartless Draco Malfoy.

The truth was, Draco was right. They didn't really know each other. Not personally. He might be lethally attractive, a licensed flirt and a talented kisser, but she had decided that what she felt for him was pity, not attraction. Here he was, mourning and regret his past by putting up a front, blocking out the world. But when he was drunk, he let his guard down. It was then that she felt most attracted to him, when he would easily let his true feelings show...

_Great, I'm falling for a drunk,_ she thought bitterly.

She heard the clock in the living room chime once, and Cho sighed, rubbing her temples. It was indeed late and the hours were catching up with her. She stood and moved towards the door.

"Angel?" called a strained voice from the bed behind her.

"What Draco?" she said, turning around the face him in the darkness.

"What are you doing?"

She sighed again. "I'm going to bed. It's late and I'm tired."

There was a moments hesitation before he spoke apprehensively. "Can... could you stay with me tonight?"

"Draco, you're drunk, you know I can't-"

"Cho," he said gently, stopping her words completely. "Please... I, I don't want to be alone."

She closed her at the sound of his voice. It was strained and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

Cho eventually relented. "All right, Draco." She kicked off her shoes in the doorway, and peeled off her jacket and long pants, leaving her in a T-shirt. Then she blindly made her way to his bed, pulled down the covers and climbed in, turning her back to face him.

Suddenly, an arm snacked around her waist. Cho's breath caught in her throat as his grip tightened around her body and pulled her against his body.

"Thank you, Cho." he breathed on her ear, making her skin tingle all the way to her toes. "Maybe you can help to warm my ice cold heart."

Cho didn't respond, only patted the hands that were resting at her stomach and closed her eyes. She needed to at least pretend to sleep, while her heart was pounding madly in her chest, knowing for sure that if he didn't hear it, he would surely feel it.

* * *

When Draco stirred to consciousness, he felt peaceful contentment, despite the dull thudding in his head from the liquor the night before. He welcomed the darkness of the early morning. With a warm heart, he smiled.

Then he tightened his arms around a tiny waist.

Someone sighed in his face.

He felt a small set of fingers lace with his own.

When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to find Cho sleeping beside him. "What the..." was passing through his mind and he was thinking about shouting it at the top of his lungs.

But she looked so much like an angel... her eyes peacefully closed, mouth set in an easy smile, lips slightly parted and letting out small, even breaths...

Suddenly he remembered everything. The smell of the bar, seeing her for the first time in years, nicknaming her 'angel' and everything else he had revealed to her in his slurred drunken words.

But those kisses... those sweet, delicious heart-warming kisses that he had shared with Cho. And here she was, asleep and innocent, and thoughts of stealing another kiss from her perfectly set lips were crossing through his mind. It made his pulse race just thinking about it. This woman, this beautiful,caring and angelic woman took care of him and humored him, wether he was mean and heartless, or drunk and semi-endearing - she was indeed his guardian angel.

The question was had she believed any of his drunken rantings? Had she believed him when he said all he wanted was to be loved and forgiven? Or was she just humoring his intoxicated mind?

For fight is as he might, she had touched him. Her warm loving kisses had cracked the ice cold wall he'd built around his heart. She'd shown him a glimpse of both forgiveness and love, and now he only wanted more. He wanted love in it entirety and sweet forgiveness for his conscience.

But could he get that from her? Would she offer him, the hateful and heartless man that he was, such luxuries?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Cho came to recognition and smiled contentedly. She was undeniably warm and comfortable. With the sunlight gleaming happilly on her face, she stretched her arms and yawned. But when she brought hands back down and squeezed her pillow.

"Ow," said her pillow.

Cho's eyes flashed open. "Oh, no."

She was laying on top of Draco Malfoy. There was a mark of where she had rested her head on his bare chest, she had squeezed his shoulder in mistake for her pillow, and now her mouth was hovering over his own.

_How do I get myself in these situations?_ Cho thought to herself. Thankfully both of them were still partially clothed. He appeared to still be asleep and she instantly decided to try to move before he woke to this predicament.

But she couldn't move. His arms were locked around her back - underneath her shirt. She tried to slip out without waking him, but as she moved, his hands began to move smoothly over her back. Her eyes momentarily rolled back and her heart jumped into her throat at the feel of his surprisingly warm, soft hands against her skin. When her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at his face, he was looking up at her with his sparkling silver eyes.

"Well, good morning, angel." he smiled, then he quickly kissed her on the lips, sending a shock throughout her body and rendering her immovable. "Did you have fun last night?"

Cho tried to swallow the lump in her throat, still shocked that he had just kissed her - and he was sober. "Draco Malfoy, we did not have sex last night, and you know it." she said, trying to be stern.

"True... you want to remedy that?" he said grinning mischievously.

Cho gasped. "Draco, stop talking like that! You know that you and I would never-" but her words were cut off by his fingers on her lips.

"You talk to much, angel." he chuckled.

Suddenly, at the sound of her new 'nickname,' realization hit her. "So you do remember." she whispered.

"Everything." he nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did! And then I told said you talk to much." he smiled. "I want to explain something to you before you get out of this bed, so we can have an understanding. I'm still going to send an owl to Potter, but until he figures something out, we need to learn to 'co-exist.'"

Cho nodded back. "All right."

"First, just know that everything I told you is true, which you probably already know. I am a killer. I am a cold heartless man. But only because I was raised that way."

Cho nodded.

"But I am also a lonely, broken man. I have a built up a wall to keep me away from the world and the world away from me. You make we want to come out again. You make me willing to fight for the things that I want the most, like happiness, forgiveness and love."

Cho blushed at his last word, and looked away. But Draco put his hand on her cheek and turned her to face him.

"I was also serious when I said I liked you, Cho. That wasn't the alcohol talking. You are a sweet, beautiful girl. You make me want to change... you make me want to hope for those things I've been deprived of, things I'm not worthy of. Perhaps with you as my friend, you can help me find those things."

"Draco, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, Cho." he said. "I just wanted you to know that. And hopefully, you can look past all our history, and we can be friends."

Cho looked down at him in curiosity. This was not the Draco Malfoy that she knew and hated. This was someone else that she was beginning to accept. The sincerity in his voice was also evident in his eyes. She could still feel his thumbs going in lazy circles against her skin hands that were now on her hips, and the warmth of his chest through his shirt.

"Yeah, I can live with that." She smiled back at him, and for the first time, she noticed how close their faces were. She tried to move off the bed, specifically off of Draco, but he still held her tight.

"Do you mind if I..." she said slowly, nodding towards to clothes on the floor.

Draco then released her waist, allowing his hands to slide across her thighs as he did. "If you must."

Cho glared, and Draco smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, let this chapter last you for a while. After I finish school, I'll post more often. Let me know what you think of this one though!**


	4. Control

**Chapter Four: Control**

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Draco pouted.

He was sitting on the couch later on that night with his arms folded across his chest, and his lips pressed into a thin line. He was agitated, itching for a drink, but Cho wouldn't let him out of the bloody house. And that was down right irritating.

She only smiled at him and shook her head. She knew she couldn't let Draco out of the house, but that meant she'd have to occupy his mind some other way.

"Instead of alcohol," Cho explained, "I was going to make some hot chocolate, so we could sit by the fire and talk."

Draco smirked. "I don't know, Cho. Sounds to me like you're planning quite the romantic setting. Low lights, blazing fire, blankets, hot cocoa - this isn't a place for talking, it's a place for shag-"

His words were suddenly cut short, however. Cho lunged at him, almost sitting on his lap to cover lips with her fingers, glaring hatefully at him. "Why do you torture yourself, Draco? You know it's never going to happen - so just don't even mention it.." She tried to keep her voice steady, but her heart began pounding for some reason. Perhaps because subconsciously, that's what she wanted...?

While her mind was working, Draco being the swift mover that he was, quickly and skillfully pulled her to the couch and leaned over her seductively. "Oh, just admit it, Cho. This is all just pent up sexual aggression. It's a set up to seduce me into making hot, sweet, passionate love to you." he said in a low provocative tone, teasing her bottom lip with his thumb.

_Two can play at this game_, Cho thought. She wrapped one of her free legs around his and put her arm around his neck so that he face was mere inches from hers. "Yes, Draco, please. I want you, I need to feel you on me, inside me..."

Draco grinned cheekily as he moved to kiss her. "Now that can be arranged..."

Cho then shoved him off the couch and onto the floor. Laughing she stood and walked to the kitchen door. "Keep dreaming, Malfoy. You may be an excellent kisser, but you'll never get that from me."

Cho cringed inwardly as she looked back at Draco, who's ego had not deflated from being shoved to the floor. "Oh, so I'm an excellent kisser." he said with a smirk.

Cho tried to hide her blush, but instead she ducked into the kitchen. "Just don't let it go to your head." she mumbled.

Once hidden behind the kitchen door, Cho felt like banging her head against it. How could she have let it slip? It was by no means a lie, he was a very good kisser. But he wasn't supposed to hear that, and especially not from her. As Cho reluctantly began making the hot cocoa, her own words passed through her mind like fire. Her only excuse was that Blaise's comments were still fresh in her mind and still a matter of confusion for her. What she once thought was compassion for Draco was quickly becoming attraction and with the teasing and flirting comments that were underway, it was growing steadily.

It was all so confusing for her. She was supposed to cheering him up, getting him back to normal so Harry could actually come talk to Draco civilly and ask him for his companionship, his allegiance in the Ministry and in the Order. But that couldn't happen until she dragged him out of his drunken stupor and got him sober. And though he seemed happy enough - he wanted to be her friend, or so he said- he was still craving liquor, and she couldn't let him go yet. It also seemed that he enjoyed her kisses, her companionship, no matter what he said or told her otherwise. Either way, she knew she enjoyed his kisses - perhaps a little to much.

It was true, it was all true. She did reveled in his kisses, and she wanted to taste them again. And maybe, just maybe, a small part of her did want to feel his hands on her body, to feel him inside her, to scream his name. But only a small part. Maybe she had accidentally let it slip so he would know how his kisses did affect her, and being the flirtatious tease that he is, would perhaps kiss her more often...?

Indeed. Cho had come to a conclusion by the time she was walking out of the kitchen with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa.

She was losing her mind.

&

"So she thinks I'm an excellent kisser?" Draco muttered proudly to himself.

As Cho re-entered the room, he felt his pulse quicken, and he welcomed it before he cursed it.

_Well, I'll just have to make a habit of kissing you more often,_ he thought.

She handed him the mug and sat nervously on the couch, a good foot away from him. Draco would have laughed at the obviousness of her avoiding him, but he wouldn't let her off the hook that easily.

"Why, thank you, Cho." he smiled. Then he placed the cup on the table before him and scooted closer to her. He watched her eyes grow big and immediately she looked away. Draco smirked as he put one arm around her shoulder.

"Now, where were we?" he said quietly, leaning in closer to her. "Oh yes, you were telling me how much you enjoy my... kisses." he whispered the last word as his lips took her own. The kiss began gentle and slow, but when she didn't resist, he deepened the kiss and pulled her body closer.

It was then that she tried to get away. Her hands were on his chest, trying to push him away, but it eventually became caresses and gently tugging on his shirt. His mouth moved down her neck, working magic all the way down. Without meaning to her breath caught at the feel of his lips on her skin, and Draco smiled.

Cho knew he was only teasing, and she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop it. She put her hands on his shoulders in another attempt to push him away, but he moved her hands to the back of his neck, and they eventually became lost in his hair, pulling him closer to her still. She reveled in his attentions, the passionate kisses that left her breathless. His hands moving up and down the side of her body, his lips working magic on her skin, leaving a trail of fire...

"Draco..." it was meant to discourage him, but it came out as a moan as he gently kissed her collarbone.

"Oh no, but you wanted to _scream_ my name, remember?" he whispered to her, looking into her icy hot blue eyes before kissing her mouth agian.

She pulled away this time, but her breathing was heavy. "No, Draco, I... I was serious."

"When you said I was an excellent kisser, I know it, Angel. I'm just proving it to you." he said kissing down her neck once more.

She pulled away for the last time and narrowed her eyes. She had to get control, she had to gain the upper hand of the situation, or she would lose everything. Her entire reason for being there would be over.

"No, I mean when I said I just wanted to talk."

"We are talking, sweetheart." Draco smiled.

"Draco," she glared.

"All right, all right." he chuckled and sat up. His arm, however, remained over her shoulder. "So what are we going to talk about?"

Cho let out a sigh, and he could tell that she was still flustered by his kisses because her face was still flushed and her chest was still rising and falling quickly. He chuckled inwardly, _Oh yeah. I've got her good._

"I could tell you about what's happening in the Ministry lately. With all the drinking you were doing, I doubt you picked up a Daily Prophet." Cho said slowly, being careful not to look at him.

Draco smirked yet again. "Because you know I"m dying to know what's going on in the Ministry."

"Well, what would you like to talk about, Mr. High and Mighty Malfoy?" Cho smirked back.

"Hey don't start with the name calling, Angel. This whole talking-instead-of-drinking was your idea. You driving me towards another bottle as it is."

_A nice alcoholic beverage sounds good right about now,_ Cho thought.

"But if you're curious as to what I'd like to talk about..." he paused before movin gon hesitantly. "Tell me about your brother."

Cho froze. "My brother?"

"Yes, the one that died."

_Oh yeah. I'm pretending I'm here mourning the death of my brother._ She hadn't actually thought of a reasonable story yet. _Just play it cool._

"He... he was older than me, about five years older." Cho said slowly, trying to look solemn, but Draco's hand moving affectionately on her shoulder made that difficult. "He was a dragon tamer... in Romania. But a few weeks ago, one of the dragons got out of control and..." Cho closed her eyes and allowed emotions to course through her veins. "I always told him it was a dangerous job, but he never listened to me. Then he went and got himself killed..." her voice cracked then and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"That must have been difficult." Draco muttered, though hardly audible.

"He worked with Charlie Weasley," she continued,"Ron's older brother. That family helped me and my parents through the first few days after we found out. Such a wonderful caring family."

"Oh, yeah. I know the Weasleys. The whole damn lot. Blood traitors and-"

"Can't you go one minute without thinking of yourself?" Cho huffed, wiping at her non-existent tears. "Belittling one of the most caring and affectionatefamilies I've ever met, one of the men who-"

"Who did what, Cho?" Draco yelled. "Saved my life? Do you think that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, the bloody Boy Who Lived, did anything to help me? Hell no! They were only witnesses to the end of the Malfoys, the end of my fathers rule over me. All they did was watch my parents die. They didn't save my life, Cho. They've condemned me. Damned me to an eternal hell with no way out."

"Draco, I-"

"No. All they did was watch me become a murderer."

Draco then turned away, trying his hardest to swallow the tears that were developing in his eyes. It always seemed that Cho found him at his worst. Whether it be drunk out of his mind, or giving into painful memories of the past, he knew he would never be anything in her eyes other than the hateful Draco Malfoy.

He then closed his eyes as he felt her hand on his shoulder, almost making him flinch. Her soft womans hand was warm to the touch and it sent emotions coursing through his body, a surge of tears flooding his eyes when he felt how much she must care - about him.

"Draco," she said gently, turning his face to look into her blue eyes, pooling with tears of her own. "It's okay."

"No, it's not, Cho." he said harshly, pulling away from her blessed touch. "I'm a murderer."

"You also watched your mother die." Cho said firmly, moving in front of him. "After what you've been through all your life, and what you had just witnessed, I'm really not surprised." She once again put a soft hand on his arm and almost whispered, "It's okay."

"Cho," he said in a wavering voice, looking at her in disbelief. "I'm a murderer. I killed my own father, using an Unforgiveable Curse. Unforgiveable!"

"And it's okay."

"No, it's not okay!" he said loudly. "How can you stand there and tell me it's okay!"

"Both Dumbledore and the Minister have justified your actions. The way you were raised, your situation, you had every reason to-"

"You think I give damn about what those two old crackpots have to say about it?" he spat.

"Then what are you waiting for, Draco? It seems like everyone else in the world has forgiven you. Why can't you let it go?" she argued, looking steadily into his eyes.

He stumbled over his words as he tried to find out what he was trying to say. "Cho... I-"

"It's not your fault, Draco."

This caught him off guard and he looked at her in shock. Of course it was his fault. He did the act, spoke the words, killed his father.

"Just leave me alone."

"Sorry, I can't do that. You said it yourself, we were friends. Let me be your friend, Draco." she said firmly.

"You... you wouldn't understand." he stammered.

"Then help me understand, Draco. Talk to me." she gently begged.

Draco closed his eyes and looked down, and Cho watched as a single tears lid down his cheek. His face contorted in pain and his shoulders shook a moment before he opened his eyes and looked at her, full of shame and guilt.

"It's okay," Cho said once again, pulling him close with her arms around his neck. His arms slid around her waist and he nuzzles his nose into the fragrance of her neck. She held him close as sobs racked his body, and the tears soaked her shirt, she repeatedly whispered, "It's okay," trying to give any relief at all.

How odd it was that he always felt such peace and reassurance when he was with Cho. In her presence, in her arms, he was home. Why was it that his mind would whirl at the sight of her smile? Why did he crave her attention? Why did her words make him feel forgiven and... almost loved?

After many long painful, tearful minutes, Draco finally gained composure, but he didn't want to let her go. The warmth, the companionship she offered him was so endless and sincere, he never wanted to let go. He held onto her, cherishing the feelings she was awakening in him, and accepting the fact that somehow, even after all he did, everything really would be okay.

He pulled back, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, Cho." Then pulling her close again, he whispered in her ear, "Thank you for being here."

He lingered there, letting out a breath on the skin of her neck, and he felt the goose bumps on her skin underneath his touch. Surely he didn't affect her so...

He pulled back to see fear mixed with desire in her eyes, but her gaze met his unwaveringly. It thrilled him to see the struggle within her, the confusion in her eyes made the corners of Draco's lips tug playfully. But then he felt her uneasy breath on his own lips, and as moisture gathered there, all teasing was suddenly gone.

As he felt his own skin beginning to tingle, he said, "Could it be Angel, that we have the same effect on each other?"

Without waiting for her answer, his lips took hers softly, then pulled back. He felt no resistance, no hesitance... so he kissed her again.

Innocent sparks instantly turned into a blazing fire, the passion between the two knowing no bounds. She held onto his shirt like the couldn't be close enough to him, and Draco held her face gently, but kissing her like it couldn't be deep enough. His hands traveled to her neck, shoulders, arms and eventually around her waist, pulling her body flush with his own.

Beyond what she had offered him before, the feelings of peace and forgiveness, now she offered love. He felt loved. And that was something Draco hadn't felt for a very long time. So he gave in, he treasured it. They way her lips moved on his, the way her hands were raking through his hair... when his hands moved over the skin on her lower back, she rolled her hips against him and a soft moan escaped her throat...

It was then that Cho ripped herself away from him. She stood still for a moment, trying to catch her breath, but she didn't look at him as she moved towards the hallway.

"It's late, we should probably get to bed." she mumbled. Placing a hand on her throat, almost in shame of the noise she made.

Draco also tried to steady his own breathing, now annoyed and unsure, but he nodded at her request and followed her down the hall. He watched her pause at her bedroom, and gently hitting her head on the door, she turned.

"Draco?"

He looked at her and watched her make her way to once again stand before him. She stumbled over her words, "I... you... we..." but Draco placed a finger over her lips to silence her. He stared deep into her eyes, hoping to see a shred of emotion that would tell him how she really felt about him, or is she was simply toying with his emotions, but all he saw was the confusion like in his own soul.

She gave a small smile and a swift kiss on the cheek. "G'nite, Draco." She turned to walk away, but he caught her hand gently.

"Please, Cho," he pleaded lightly, "Stay with me?"

She looked at him for what seemed like forever, but finally nodded. He led her into the room and closed the door. Blindly making the way to the bed, they undressed and lay down. With her back to his chest and his arms around her waist, so sweetly and innocently, they fell asleep in each others arms.

&

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy woke up happy.

He felt Cho's warm body still within his grasp, her own hands resting on his chest, her steady breath on his face, and then he opened his eyes to see a contented smile on her lips. He didn't want to wake her, for such a beautiful sight was his sleeping angel, but she then stretched and yawned, opening her eyes to see Draco staring at her.

"Well, good morning." she said in surprise.

"You'll never know how good." he smiled, kissing her affectionetly on the forehead. "This is the first morning I've waken up without a head-splitting hangover, and I've got a beautiful half naked girl its place. I say Bravo."

Cho smirked. "Haha, very funny."

"You know, you keep doing this, you'll get me right out of this depression." he said jokingly.

"Doing what?" she asked warily.

"Sleeping with men will get you places, Cho." he teased. "It will also get you some very happy men."

"Draco!" said an astonished Cho, though she was feigning a smile. "I'm not some whore running around, making men happy!"

"So you're here just to make me happy." Draco grinned.

She nodded. "That's my goal... in a strictly platonic way, of course."

"Great, the half naked girl in my bed wants a platonic relationship." Draco said sarcastically.

Cho blushed and tried to move from the bed, but he still held her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"How about one more kiss before you leave Draco all by his lonesome?" he begged, protruding his bottom lip in a pout.

"What?"

"Well, if you refuse to sleep with me, then I must insist on at least one kiss a day. You're kisses, Angel, really are the best medicine."

Cho eyed him for a moment, then leaned in to place a quick kiss on his lips. But he held her there, prolonging the kiss as long as he could. When she finally pulled back slowly, a smile appeared on her face and her eyes fluttered open, leaving Draco mesmerized. She bit her lower lip as she made her way out of the room, leaving Draco to smile to himself.

It was as different as night and day, the feeling of waking up depressed and hating the day, waking withheadaches and hangovers. Instead, this morning he woke with a smile on his face and a beautiful girl in his arms. He had awaken happy and... in love?

No. It was impossible. Not him. Not her. Not after just a matter of a few days. Never.

And yet, there was a smile that wouldn't leave Draco's face.

&

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long to update, I feel horrible. I hope this makes up for it, and I hope you all review!


	5. Playing Games

**Chapter Five: Playing Games**

Cho was greatly unnerved by everything that was happening. First off, she was angry with Harry for not trusting her enough to give her the task of bringing Draco in herself. She didn't like lying about her "brother," and being dishonest to Draco was really starting to bother her.

And that was the other thing: the way she was starting to feel for Draco. It was beyond admiration and too substantial to be nothing... It was deeper than that. It was more than a physical attraction, though that was a great bonus. They had an emotional connection, though they were on opposing sides before, the war had given them similarities and they were now equals.

_Screw the technicalities, Cho. You're falling in love with him._

The thought made her smile.

Could it be? Was it possible to fall in love so quickly? It was so much more than she had anticipated, this job she accepted from Harry. It was more than healing a broken mess of a man; more than the hot, moist kisses that filles her senses; more than the warm, secure arms that had held her every night. Something... she couldn't put her finger on it, but that something had drawn her to him.

Suddenly, the man of the moment walked into the kitchen where Cho was still fixing breakfast, and her breath caught in her throat. He looked adorable! Long pajama bottoms, no shirt, the heel of his hand rubbing in his eye like a sleepy child... it was ridiculous how his mere presence affected her.

"Good morning, Draco." she said cheerfully, turning back to the pepper she was cutting. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, right before his lips met with the flesh of her neck. Her skin tingled and her knees went weak, but his hands held her still, for which she was grateful. When his kisses trailed to her jaw and his hands moved gently over her stomach, he poked her once, causing a giggle to escape her mouth.

"Draco," she managed to breath just before his lips took hers. It was slow and passionate, but it surprised her how responsive she was to such a simple gesture. She raised her hand to his jaw, feeling his mouth work magic on her own, and she whimpered in protest when he pulled away, making him chuckle.

"Good morning, lover." he said, making her gasp. "Looks like someone's been into the maple sausage."

She shoved him playfully towards the table before chuckling herself. "Go sit down, Mr. Malfoy. Breakfast will be done in a minute."

"So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked as he took a seat. "Broom ride? Wizard's Chess? A hot snogging session in the closet?"

Cho smiled at the thought, but ignored the comment. "Considering that I had to scrounge up breakfast this morning, I figured I'd go get some groceries."

"And what about after that? Are you sure you don't want to ride on... anything in particular?"

Cho smirked, setting a plate in front of him. "Wizard's Chess will be fine."

&

It wasn't till later on that afternoon that Cho had the opportunity to go shopping, After a long morning of cleaning and flirting together, Draco went to lay down on the sofa. Just "resting his eyes," he said. She knew he was tired after his emotional breakthrough the night before, and she wanted to let him rest. So she quietly grabbed her shoes and her list, and quietly made her way to the Dining Room, so she could Apparate away.

As she was sneaking down the hall, she felt a hand swiftly cover her mouth, and another arm gently around her waist.

"Shhhh," a voice whispered in her ear.

She knew it was Draco - who else could it be? But why was he acting so strangely?

She tried to turn and look at him to see if he was all right, but he held her captive in her arms. He suddenly shook the list and shoes from her hands and moved her back down the hall. He opened a big closet door and pulled her inside. Finally, he let go.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, only to have him push her up against the wall. The mischevious glint she could see in his eyes through the darkness told her that he was up to no good.

His lips instantly met with her in a scorching and demanding kiss, and Cho didn't know what was happening or what she should do, so she did what she wanted to do - she kissed him back.

Her hands became lost in the blond hair at the name of his neck as she fervently returned his kiss. She felt his hands all over her body, holding her close, caressing her skin. Though she wanted to revel in his touch and his kisses, she suddenly pushed him away, his breath hard on her mouth.

"Draco, what are we doing in here?" she giggled breathlessly. "There's no one else in the house, you're acting like we're gonna get caught." He grinned wickedly, and his mouth moved instantly to her neck, turning her giggles into gasps.

"We're not in here to be caught," Draco murmured on her skin between kisses. "We're in here because it's so much hotter kissing you in the dark." Then he kissed her again, but Cho pulled away, trying to deter him.

"You're just playing games with me." she said in an uneven breath.

"Never." His mouth was moist and demanding, and Cho could not resist. All reason and all caution was thrown to the wind because this is what she wanted - she wanted Draco.

She moved her hands beneath his shirt, slowly over his hot skin and Draco pulled back to whip his shirt off and throw it to the floor. He ravaged her lips with his kisses, and as his bare chest pressed against hers, she could feel emotions rising in her throat, begging to be released. She wrapped a leg around his, pulling his body even closer. Feeling his throbbing heart against her chest, his hips rolling against hers, and when his mouth worked magic on her neck, she moaned out loud.

"Draco... I was leaving for the store."

"No way, you're not going anywhere when I'm like this." he said, grabbing her thighs to pick her up. Her legs locked behind him and he kissed her in a blind passion as he pressed her against the wall. When he did pull away, it was to press his perspiring brow to her own and let out a chuckle. "I swear, Cho, I could shag you right here and now, if you'd let me."

Cho froze. Then she looked into his eyes. Part of his was teasing, she knew. But the other part of him, holding her, touching her, kissing her; she knew he wanted her physically. And that scared her. And yet... he was waiting for her consent. After all the flirting and kissing, he would not go further than she wanted, and that touched her. _Why was it this damn difficult!_ She wanted to shout, but instead she carefully pushed him away. "Which is why I'm going to the store right now."

She opened the closet door, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the entire situation she had gotten herself in, but Draco gently caught her wrist.

"When are you going to give in, Cho?" he asked earnestly. "When are you going to throw propriety to the wind and give into the attraction we both know is there?"

She smiled as his bluntness. "Maybe after dinner."

Draco raised his eyebrows and dropped her hand. "Really?"

"No, but I really do need to go shopping if you want any dinner at all."

&

"I just may have to keep you here, after all." Draco said solemnly, looking at his empty plate in awe.

_Like you was going to send me away in the first place,_ Cho thought. "What?" she said.

"I think that was the best meal of my life. No joke."

"Oh, hush, Draco. You're just saying that because you've been living on liquor the past few months." she chuckled as she cleared the table.

She placed the dirty dishes in the sink, and when she turned around, Draco was leering over her, his hands on either side of her, clasping the counter.

"No, there's more to it than that, Cho." he said with a smile. "And there's only one solution to the little problem of my craving for your mouth, er... I mean, food." Cho raised an eyebrow at this. "I either hire you full time as my personal afficionado, I mean, chef," and Cho gasped at this, making him chuckle, "Or... I could make you my ver own little wife and you could cook for me all the time. Now how does that sound?"

Cho didn't have time to respond before his lips covered hers in a slow, magical kiss. Cho locked her hands behind his neck and ardently replied, wanting to give into all of her past reservations. He had no idea how wonderfully perfect his idea sounded. How living with him like this amongst affectionate kisses mingled her very dreams with reality. But there was so much to take into account... her "brother" and the fact that Draco was just a "job," his past, her own past... they were living a lie, and Cho did not want to dwell on things that could never be. She had learned that lesson the hard way back as school...

She slowly pulled away before things escalated too far and shyly smiled up at him. "How about you go set up the game and I'll clean these dishes real quick?"

Draco eyed her carefully, both of them knowing she hadn't answered his question. "As you wish, Angel." he said, kissing her quickly on the cheek, then disappearing into the next room.

Cho tried to dismiss the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach, the sensation that was making her knees weak, the feeling spreading throughout her entire body that made her smile simply at the thought of Draco... but it wouldn't leave. Try as she might, that feeling was stuck. And she loved it. The feeling of being wanted, being needed. The goofy little school girl feeling, knowing your crush was just in the other room...

_It's more than some pidly little crush and you know it,_ was her sudden thought. And it was right, of course, and that's what scared her. She knew she was beginning to care for Draco, feel too much towards him. Harry had made it clear that they needed Draco in the Order. His experience and history in the Dark Arts, and the fact that he was still alive, made him very valuable to the Order. It had started out as just another job, he was going to be another notch on her belt on the way to the top. But she fell in love with him on the way, and that's what confused her.

The past few days, spending all the alone time with Draco, flirting and kissing, had reminded her of Cedric. Of the days when she was still so emotional and childish. She had convinced herself that she was in love with him, even at such a young age, and they had decided together that sex was okay if you really were in love. Cedric was her first, and she was his first. They'd spent a beautiful night together, right before the Tri-Wizard Tournament was announced. She had worried for his life throughout the entire program, but she never thought he'd actually...

Her fifth year at Hogwarts was one of the hardest times to live through. Going on without Cedric was painful. She cried at the littlest, stupidest things. Poor Harry, who had been smitten with her before, wanted nothing to do with a weepy girl, still grieving her lost lover. Finally, when her grades began to slip, before Umbridge had taken over, she'd had the chance to talk with Dumbledore. And he'd said something that changed her entire perspective. "It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

She'd realized then she couldn't live her life for someone else who was already dead. After that, she made a serious effort to change. She had fun with her friends, she planned her life ahead - she moved on. And while Cedric would always have a special place in her heart, she knew that she could live without him. She was actually excited about graduating from Hogwarts, until that one night...

"You about done in there, Angel?"

Draco's words shook her from her thoughts and caused her to smile. She had just placed the last of the clean dishes in the drying rack and then made her way into the Living Room.

"Why are you so anxious to start this game?" she asked. He took her hand and smiled mischeviously, leading her to the table.

"I have a proposition." he said, peaking Cho's interest. "If you win, I'll do dishes for a week." Cho nodded, "but if I win... you sleep with me tonight."

Cho then frowned. "Draco, I -"

"Not sex, Cho. Just innocent sleeping." he said gently. "I like waking up with a warm body next to me."

Cho nodded again, noting the sincerity in his voice, but that was before he said, "Gee, Cho, get your mind out of the gutter."

She rolled her eyes, then stuck out her hand to shake. "Agreed."

Draco shook it firmly and smiled. "Then let the games begin."

&

It was along tedious game, neither relenting, serious poker faces for an hour. Draco eyed the board over, mulling over which piece to move, when Cho became impatient.

"It is your move, Draco." she said.

"How about we raise the stakes a little more?" he said. "Adding more to it, that is. In addition to what was previously agreed, if I win, I also get a good snog before bed, and if you win-"

"You have to go on a walk with me tomorrow." she ventured, hoping he wouldn't protest. He needed to get out of the house, if he was ever going to leave it.

"Oh, you push a hard bargain, Angel, but I accept. A walk it is."

Then he moved his piece, and the game almost ended.

"Check." he smirked.

"Wai... how did you... that's not fair!" she protested.

"The way I see it for you, Angel, it's a win/win situation." Cho realized his meaning and turned her attention once more towards the board.

"Knight to B 5." she said, and her piece moved.

Draco only shook his head and said, "Pawn to B 5."

Cho watched in horror as one of Draco's little pawns sauntered over to her Knight, jumped up and squished it into pieces, kicking the parts off of the board.

"Ugh," she grumbled. "I cannot believe this."

"You're still in check, better get a move on." Draco chuckled.

Minutes passed, and she still hadn't moved. She was just staring down the board, looking for any possible way out.

"It's your move, Angel." Draco said after a while.

"Shhhhhh," she answered.

_Oh, quit acting like you'll be upset if you lose. You've been scheming all day for an excuse to get back into his bed tonight._ And of course, it was true, but her pride had gotten the best of her, and she didn't want to lose to a pompous ass like Draco. Then again, she did so enjoy sleeping in his arms...

"Pawn to D 5," she finally said, shrugging her shoulders in defeat, the complications of her own emotions and the game wearing on her mind.

Cho suddenly watched in amazement as Draco's smile fell. He eyed the board over once and again.

"Damnit," he finally said. "You won."

Cho nearly fell out of her chair. "What!"

"I can't move a bloody piece!" He pointed out each piece and its immobility, and where his King was cornered. "I can't believe it."

Cho stood and cheered around the room, while Draco held his head in his hands, defeated.

"That's right, Malfoy, beaten by a girl!" she giggled. When she turned around, Draco was wearing a fake smile and making his way for the door.

"Well, it's beenn fun, but it's late and I'm tired."

Cho froze. She won, which meant Draco would do the dishes, and she could sleep in her own bed. But was that what she wanted?

She smiled up at him and took his hand, leading him towards his own bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked. Cho blew out the candle that alone lit his room and then stood before him in the dark. She took hold of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. She slid her hands over his solid chest, locking her hands behind his neck.

"Kissing you is much hotter in the dark." and then she kissed him.

Oh, hell yes, _this_ is what she wanted. His touch lit flames inside her, and it could only be squelched by his kiss. It was all she knew, all she wanted. His worshiping hands, his adorning kisses, the passion he overwhelmed her with... that was all because of Draco. His skin was hot against hers as he pushed her against the wall again and roughly his mouth took control of hers.

He slowly began tugging at her own shirt, his hands caressing the skin beneath it. She wanted nothing more than let his hands explore her, her body ached for a his touch, but she knew that she wasn't ready for that tonight. So she slowly pushed him towards the bed, until they both fell on top of it, breaking their kiss.

"Okay, that's it." she said in a ragged breath. "Time for bed." she crawled over him and under the blanket.

After a few moments, Draco followed suit and sliding under the blanket, his arm snaking around her waist. "You're a mean woman, you know that? Getting me all agitated and..."

"I know, I'm just a meanie." she chuckled, then kissed him quickly on the mouth before turning in his arms to sleep. "And you still have the dishes."

&

**A/N: Sheesh, Courtney, a whole month without updating? What's wrong with you? -smacksmack- NEVER AGAIN - I SWEAR! I will update once a week (or two) from now on, and if I don't, feel free to... threaten evil things and junk like that. For now, cookies for everyone, I applaud your patience and loyalty, and I hope you enjoy the chapter, even if it is short and crappy. Adios!  
**


	6. Promises

**Chapter Six: Promises**

"How can you say that? I've been nothing but nice to you!" Draco protested as they walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. "All the warm nights, all the kisses..."

Cho only chuckled. "If you will remember, in the beginning, it wasn't quite like that. I remember something along the lines of threatening to owl Harry to get me out of here."

"Nah, that was the drunk me. You should have learned that by now." Draco said with a smile as he squeezed her hand. "I've liked you all along."

She smiled as he continued. "In all honesty, I'm glad you came. You pulled me out of a rut, Cho, and I thank you. I was ridiculous to let myself become all reclusive and drunk."

"Don't try to sell yourself short, Draco." Cho said encouragingly as they took a seat on a nearby park bench. "I find your situation called for some 'alone' time, to get yourself back together. To find a life without your parents, without what you had been raised to become."

Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder and, pulling her close, kissed her cheek. "This is why I like having you here with me. You're so uplifiting and inspiring. You make me want to do crazy things like... get a life, a job." he joked.

"Well, what's so crazy about that? I have a job." she laughed.

"You know, I never did ask you what your job is." He said, now intent on her.

Cho swallowed. That was not a good direction to take this conversation.

"You want the truth?"

Draco smirked. "No, I want you to lie to me."

She smiled. "I'm Harry's partner in the Ministry."

"Really? Now that is impressive. I would have figured that know-it-all Granger or Weaselby would have done that."

"Well, Ron and Hermione are married now, and she teaches back at Hogwarts." She said, and noted Draco's eyebrows rise with obvious impression. "I'm sure you've heard of Ron, now the Star Keeper for the Chudley Cannons... but oh wait, you never get out of the house, do you?"

"Go on with your story," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Harry married Luna Lovegood a while back-"

"Harry and Looney Lovegood!" Draco gasped. "How did that one happen?"

"Even I can't explain it, you'll have to ask Harry about that one." she giggled.

"I really would love a chance to sit down and talk to him. After all he's done... see, that's another thing I regret." Draco sighed. "I never really gave Harry enough credit. He really was a good kid, and I was only going along with the things I was force fed, you know?"

"I do know." she nodded. "It's not your fault."

"Okay, we're not going through that again." He smiled. "Keep talking, I want to know how you got placed with Harry, of all people."

Cho could feel her pulse speed up as she thought about her past with Harry. This could get ugly.

"Well, Harry and I got talking after he came back from... well, from the incident at your mansion. He got called as Head Auror, while I was still in training. And he requested me as his partner."

"And why is that?" Draco asked. "To make up for lost time? To make up for your ridiculous relationship?"

"To make up for something he did." Cho said carefully. "He owed me, and he knew it. So he got me the one thing he knew I wanted: Head Auror."

Draco looked at her skeptically. "Wow, that sounds intense. Care to share the darker side of the story?"

She shook her head. "You don't want to hear this part, Draco."

"Oh, sure I do. I always love a good intrigue."

She only sighed. "I don't know how intrigued you'll be after I tell you..." she said in a quiet voice.

"That bad, huh?"

She nodded. "That bad."

He pulled her into his arms comfortingly. "Well, you go ahead and start at the beginning, that's probably the best place. Back at school, I'm assuming?"

She nodded again. "It was our graduation party. Last night of Seventh year at Hogwarts. Do you remember?"

Draco gave a dry laugh. "Sadly, no. I was too wasted that night to remember much of anything, but I do know I woke up with Parvati and Padma Patil the next morning."

Cho laughed and shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?" When Draco gasped, she continued. "But it's okay, you weren't the only one drunk out of your mind that night..."

* * *

_Cho could hardly see clearly, from all the liquor she had downed and all the people that were crowding the bar. She could vaguely tell that some of the crowd was students, and that they shouldn't have been there, but then again, she was a student too. And it surprised her how she could have drunk so much of the nasty drink that had polluted her mind._

_She only saw a few recognizable students, other Ravenclaws she was close with. But the other students were in no way familiar. Some were half clothed and passionate with other students, others had liquor bottles half way down their throats. It was almost a disgusting sight, but then she saw Draco, and he busy with one of the Patil twins. Working his hands beneath her clothes until she finally pulled away from his kiss with a moan. While her drunken body was aroused at the sight, she also grew angry. "Get a room!" she wanted to say. But instead, Draco looked up and caught her eye. He motioned her to come over and join in the fun, but Cho only gave him a middle finger before marching towards the back of the bar._

_No good ever came of this night and no one ever remembered anything.__She was disgusted with herself and with all the students. How could she have let everything escalate in the wrong direction? She desperately looked for a familiar face, someone who would walk back to the school with her, and help her sleep it off. But when she turned around to head towards the door, she found herself face to face with Harry Potter._

"_Harry..." she said almost breathlessly. She hardly noted the lipstick marks on his neck and lips, all she knew was that Harry was a good kid and he would walk back to school with her._

"_Hey, Cho!" Was his slurred reply. He took hold of her hand and kissed it sloppily. "You havin' fun tonight?"_

"_I think I've had a little too much fun tonight, Harry." she commented, his loud voice pulsing in her head. " Are you about ready to head back to the castle?"_

"_Nah, I'm just lookin' for a little girl to sex me up." he said, eyeing her up and down greedily. "As a matter of fact, how about you and me go find a little room upstairs?"_

"_I don't think so Harry." she said, yanking her hand away. She found the thought of sleeping with Harry tantalizing, but she knew she would regret it if she did._

_Suddenly, Draco and both Patil twins staggered by, half naked with liquor in hand. "Watch it, Potter." he snarled._

_Cho once again grew hot, and decided to take Harry up on his offer. She took hold of his neck and pulled his mouth over hers. She found that he was only half responsive because he was only half there, considering he was also quite drunk. His hands moved over her tiny form, lighting the fire in Cho; now she only wanted it more. They stumbled up the stairs to the empty bedrooms of the bar, where many students were probably occupying them._

_Harry and Cho slammed the door and peeled off each others clothes, she was left merely in her underclothes when he pulled her to the bed. It was then that she realized exactly what she was doing, and she suddenly grew fearful. Harry's mouth was insistent and when she tried to pull away, his hands grew tighter on her arms._

"_Harry, let me go." she said against his lips._

"_No," he growled. He kissed her again, and when she felt his fingers below the elastic of her panties, she sat up in the bed._

"_What are you doing?" Harry said angrily._

"_I said let me go." she said firmly once again trying to pull her arm out of his grasp. But he yanked her again._

"_And I said no."_

_Cho was now blazing with fear and anger, and she knocked Harry in the side of the head with her clenched fist. He landed on the floor unconscious. Cho tearfully dressed and gathered her things, and silently made her way back to Hogwarts alone..._

_

* * *

_

"Are you telling me that no good... son of a... he tried to..." Draco was now seething after her story and he was ready to Apparate back to the Ministry and give Harry a piece of his mind.

"We were both drunk, Draco." Cho said calmly. "I hold no qualms with Harryand I forgave him a long time ago."

"It doesn't matter!You should never let anyone take advantage of you like that!" Draco almost shouted. "I'm proud of you for doing what you did, but you shouldn't have even gotten yourself into that situation!"

Cho only shook her head. "You're one to talk. If I do recall, you were in the same situation that night."

"Yeah, but that's different. I'm me and you're... you."

"And that makes a lot of sense." She smirked.

"I don't like the thought of you getting taken advantage of, Cho." he said, taking hold of her hand. "You are special to me."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, cause you're pretty special to me too." she said with a smile.

"I'm serious, Cho." he said. "Just think about how the one experience has changed your life. It probably ruined your graduation party, set you up for a weird relationship with Harry, and has made you leery of anyone of the male gender ever since."

She nodded. "And rightfully so."

"No, Cho. Your last night at Hogwarts should have been happy. You should still have the same innocent relationship that you had with Harry back at school. And not all men are worth dropping just because of one drunk ass."

Draco froze as Cho grew uncomfortable in his arms. "Listen Draco, let's not talk about this anymore. I'm tired and we should probably get back to the house and-"

"You're scared of me." he said, suddenly.

She held her breath. "What?"

"You think that I'll hurt you." he said as she shook her head. "You think I'll leave you or take advantage of you or something like-"

"It's not you, Draco." she said, tears growing in her eyes. "You had time to get over your past, and I need a while to get over mine. It's only fair."

"Cho, look at me." he said firmly. "Please?" She slowly turned her head in his direction, and he gently took hold of her chin to lock with her gaze. "I would never, _ever,_ hurt you."

"I know that, Draco."she said in a tearful whisper.

"Just as long as you know." And with that he pulled her close in his arms.

She felt so warm, so at peace, at home in his arms, that she felt guilty for even thinking that Draco would do such things. But like she said, Draco had had time to come to terms with his past. Now she just needed time to deal with hers.

And for the first time in a long time, in the loving warmth of his arms, she cried.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I lied, I am truly a terrible person. I didn't mean for my little hiatus to last this long, but I've been totally swamped with school, and I didn't have any time to even write up the next chapter to tell you all that I'd be on a break without breaking the ff dot net rules and risk getting my account deleted. So here's the next chappy, and I know it's along time to wait, but it will probably be another month or so before I can get the next chapter up. School gets out mid-December (THANK GOODNESS) and after that, though I am starting again in January, I should have more time to update. 

I want to thanks everyone who remained faithful and those who have kept with me for so long, all the encouraging reviews, anxiously awaiting the next chapter. Many hugs and kisses along with cookies go out to everyone who patiently waited for me to get back on track. I particularly liked this story and I hope that, despite my lengthy absence, you can enjoy it too. This chapter has been a long time coming and I know it's a wee bit short, but it got the job done, so I hope you like it. Reviews are much appreciated!


	7. Giving In

**Chapter Seven: Giving In**

Later on that night, Cho was resting her head on Draco's lap. She felt quite relaxed with his finger brushing through her hair, the crackling fire, and the ease of finally releasing her deepest secret to someone else. She felt free, almost. And she would have fallen asleep in that moment, if his voice had not stirred her thoughts.

"Cho?"

"Hmm?" she said without moving.

"Can I ask you something?"

She then turned to look up at him. "Sure."

He seemed flustered for some reason; apprehensive. Letting out a deep breath, eyes darting everywhere across the room. This was not the Draco she knew.

"Is it that bad?" she teased.

"How... how do you... who am I to you?"

She quirked an eye brow at him. "Um... you're Draco Malfoy."

He smiled. "But what am I? To you? How do you... feel about me?" He locked her gaze, searching for an honest answer.

Cho swallowed deep before answering. "Well... I don't know." she said as she shyly looked away.

"All I'm looking for is an honest answer." he said gently. When she sat up, he was relieved that she didn't pull away, but she still hadn't answered his question.

Cho hemmed and hawed for a moment. "I mean... how do I... do I have to answer this now?"

Draco chuckled before cupping her face tenderly. "I need to know. If I'm going to stay in this house, if I'm going to continue living here with you, for my own sanity, I need to know how you feel about me."

She could feel emotions stirring in her chest, feel her mouth suppressing the word that she knew he wanted to hear, feel the tears that were threatening to spill, but she couldn't do it. "You're asking me to say things that you haven't said to me, Draco. How can you expect me to..."

Her voice trailed off in fear, but Draco only smiled. His thumb moved over her bottom lip and she knew then that he intended to kiss her. "Just show me, Cho."

And she did.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers urgently. She wanted to say it; she desperately wanted to say the words he wanted to hear. They were so fresh in her mind, so full in her heart, but they couldn't form on her lips. So she tried to tell him in ways that words could never express that she did in fact love him. That she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, just like this, playing husband and wife.

She felt his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer for a deeper kiss. She fervently responded, entangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. She moved onto his lap, straddling his stomach and pressing her own body against his. His kisses were taking her breath away, but she didn't care. The pleasure that followed was worth it. The feel of his hands on her skin, his breath on her mouth... she didn't ever want it to end.

In fact, she wanted more.

Just then, Draco's lips moved away from her mouth, down to her neck, causing a raptured sigh to escape her mouth. She pulled his head closer to her body, and let out a harsh whisper. "Draco..."

He pulled away then, and rested his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry, Cho." he said breathlessly. "What you do to me... I don't know what I'm doing anymore..."

"Oh yes, you do." Cho said with a mischievous grin, pulling him to his feet. She tugged his shirt over his head and pulled him back down for a kiss as they headed down the hallway towards the bedroom. Draco almost stumbled as he blindly did away with the buttons of Cho's shirt, letting his hands feel the softness of her porcelain skin. In the next moments, she was laying on his bed, and he on top of her.

He kissed her hungrily, and she responded with equal strength, equal desire. She wanted nothing more than this, she thought as they began shedding clothes. She finally admitted it to herself that she'd wanted him like this from the moment she saw him, that night in the bar. All his playful teasing and tender kisses only fed the fire, and now he was offering. She was accepting. "Oh, Draco..." she moaned.

Suddenly, his kisses stopped, all movement ceased. He pulled back to look at her and he let out a shaky breath, resting his head on her chest.

"Cho, I... I don't want to make you... You don't have to..."

She only "Shhh"ed him, placing a finger on his mouth. "I want this, Draco. I want you."she gently brushed her fingers against his face, looking up at him tenderly before she spoke softly, "I love you."

Draco was taken aback, and he didn't say anything. He only smiled at her adoringly before kissing her softly on the mouth. That erupted into the unrestrained passion that had been moments before only barely restrained. The flood gates had been opened. There was no going back now.

His mouth found the sensitive spot of her neck, and it caused Cho's breathing to be rough and shallow. Her hands moved over the width of his back, holding his body closer to her. Enjoying the rough feel of his lips on her skin, the sweat that was beading on his back, the power of his arms around her. She arched her back, wanting more. The desire that was growing inside her would not be stopped now.

"Please, Draco." she whimpered.

It started slow. Cho felt so beautiful, the way he was literally making love to her. He worshiped her body with kisses and touches, sending her senses whirling with his tenderness. She wanted it to last, she wanted every feeling, every emotion, every physical attribute to be ingrained in her mind forever, the sheer beauty of the moment. But as the passion grew, she wanted more. If she couldn't have this one moment forever, then maybe she could have him forever...

The pressure was increasing, the demand for release too strong. He was working in her like mad man, but she was enjoying every minute of it. His hands were holding her above her head, his mouth spreading magic all over her body. She knew he was close, as was she, but she wanted him to feel loved. She wanted him to know what it was like to be loved. She returned his kiss ardently, wanting him to know real affection, real love. But he pulled away from her kiss and closed his eyes. Then, they both met their fall together.

Many blissful minutes later, she looked up at Draco. His fingers were wandering aimlessly over the skin on her stomach and she enjoyed it immensely, but the looks on his face told him that something was wrong. She felt her heart sink. If he regretted what had happened between them...

"Is something wrong?" she asked quietly, watching him carefully.

Her voice shook him from her thoughts, and he looked down at her with an endearing smile. He kissed her nose and shook his head. "Nothing in the world is wrong, Angel."

She smiled at the sound of her nickname and rested her head once more on his bare chest. His fingers suddenly stopped tracing nothing on her skin, and instead he placed a hand on her hip and pulled her body closer as he snuggled down with her.

He smiled simply and kissed her mouth quickly. Then he looked into her eyes a moment before speaking. "I love you, you know."

Cho smiled, and ignored the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I wanted you to say it first because I wanted you to know that it is love. It's real. I knew it from the moment that I saw you sitting down in the kitchen. I couldn't help but love you. And I wanted so desperately for you to find something in me to love. I was such a broken mess when you found me, I wasn't sure of anything. But right now, I could do anything. As long as I know that I can have your love with me."

Cho nodded tearfully, taking his hand in her own and holding it against her face. "Yes, Draco. You will always have me. I will always love you. Always."

And then she kissed him, trying to put out any foolish doubts he may have had. She loved him so desperately, so entirely, nothing could ever stand in it's way. She wanted to pass on that surety to him somehow.

Draco pulled away from their kiss, and gathered her into his arms. Then as if to read her mind, he assured her, "Shh, it's all right. I know. You love me. And I love you. So just sleep. Sleep knowing that all is right in the world."

Any cloud that may have been hanging over her head was gone. Everything seemed so immeasurable, here in Draco's arms. Nothing could begin to penetrate the blissful perfection she had found with him, and she never wanted to leave it.

---

Many hours later, Draco was still awake. He couldn't sleep. He still couldn't believe he'd found it. There was this amazing woman he didn't even deserve, his beautiful Angel Cho, who loved him. Love, the one thing he had been deprived of his entire life. He had finally found it, and from a good woman who wanted nothing else but him. How could a man be so lucky in life? After having a wicked and utterly hateful life, how could he possibly be so happy now?

He looked down at her, sleeping so beautifully, so peacefully. His heart began to race just looking at her. She smiled contentedly and let out a happy sigh, snuggling closer to his bare chest. He smiled at himself, amazed that she loved him so completely, faults, sins and all. His heart was full. Of love, appreciation and thankfulness.

Cho had changed him. She had waltzed into his life, demanding a change, practically demanding his love, as well. But she had offered him something else. She'd helped forgive himself, let go of his past. Long enough to see what a bright future he could have. With an amazing woman like Cho at his side, he felt like he really could do anything. As long as he had her love.

His heart had nearly stopped beating the moment she'd said those words. Hearing 'I love you' was sweeter than anything he'd ever heard. They had been hollow words from his parents, unspoken words from friends. But with Cho, it had been full of meaning, and he knew that she was sincere. She had broken the barrier between them. She had said the words he had waited his whole life to hear, and now he would never let go of her. Never.

Kissing her gently on the head, he cuddled closer to her, and contentedly fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face that he decided would never go away.

---

**A/N: This chapter has been edited to remove graphic sex. 08/01/2007**

Hi all. It's been a really long time since I've been here, or even thought about these old fics of mine. But after reading Deathly Hallows and getting back into my HP groove, I figured I would give you (and Draco/Cho) some closure. I should say now that **there will not be any "Daring Destiny.****" **At least not right now. I don't have the time or the thought process to write up what I had in mind. Maybe later on in life... but the amazing ending Jo Rowling had for the HP series put my idea to shame, so I'm not going to be putting that out any time soon. Not to mention I haven't written any fanfics for a long time, and I wouldn't want to embarrass myself any further. As for me and my writing, you should expect one or two more chapters to complete this story, just to finish it up. But after that, I'll be gone for a while. So just... enjoy while you can. :)


End file.
